You and Me
by Teliko. x3
Summary: A look through Mulder and Scully's life.


**You and Me**

**Rating: It's okay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: A look through out Mulder and Scully's life.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS!! Bet ya missed me. LOL!! Here's a little story I came up with in like, thirty minutes. It's cute. It's basically how me and my best friend are. LOL. Except, we're not getting married any time soon. AHAHA. Lovee.**

* * *

**-- 3rd Grade --**

Dana Scully stood around with her two best friends, watching the boys play kick ball. She secretly wanted to play with them, but her friends would laugh at her and call her a geek. Plus, the boys wouldn't even let her hold the ball. She crossed her arms and snapped out of her stare when her friend, Monica, grabbed her by her arm.

"Come on, Dana! Let's go swing!" She ran to the three, empty swings with her friends, but stopped when she heard one of the boys yell, 'WATCH OUT!' She quickly turned around and her eyes widened as a huge, red ball came towards her. She closed her eyes and held out her arms, catching the ball with ease.

Everyone stood still and she opened her eyes.

"She caught it," a boy yelled. A huge smile spread across her face as the same boy walked up to her. "You wanna play with us?"

"Ugh... okay. Sounds fun." Her friend's jaws dropped in disbelief as she began to walk back to the kickball field with the boy. She handed him the ball as they continued to walk across the field.

"So what's your name?"

"Dana Scully."

"Cool. My name's Fox Mulder. Just call me Mulder, though."

Both of them reached the field and Mulder's team-mates all shook their heads as Scully stepped onto the field with him.

"No way, dude! We don't let girls play. Remember?"

"But she caught that ball John kicked! I said she can play. She's on my team anyways, so suck it up!" She smiled, but quickly frowned as Mulder began to walk back to pitcher's mound.

"Mulder!! Where do you want me to stand?" He looked around and pointed to a spot directly behind him.

"Be my short-stop!"

**-- 6th Grade --**

"Hey Scully? You got last night's homework?"

"You didn't do it, did you?"

"I was a little busy," he admitted with a shy smile.

"What on earth could've been more important than finishing your math homework," she asked as she dug through her math folder. When she looked up to hand him the assignment, he was holding up a card and a wrapped present. "Mulder?"

"Happy Birthday, Scully." She smiled and accepted his presents, the homework long forgotten. "Go ahead. Open them." She turned completely around in her desk, so they were facing each other. She opened the card first and smiled.

'To my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Dana Scully, my little short-stop.'

She laughed out loud and continued reading.

'Today is your birthday. You are now twelve years old. But guess what? I'm still older. Even though you're a girl, you are still my best friend in the entire world. I hope you have a great birthday. - Mulder'

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww!! Give me a hug!"

"NO!"

"Com'on, Mulder!! Give me a hug," she said with a huge smile. He looked around the class and noticed none of the boys were really paying attention, much less the girls. He got up and hugged her quickly. He rocked them from side to side and finally pried himself out of her grip. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I guess not," he said slowly. "Now open your present." She nodded and unwrapped the glossy, blue wrapping paper. She pulled out a silver bracelet with two charms hanging from them that read, 'best friends'.

"Thank you! It's pretty!!"

"Want me to help put it on?"

"Would you?" She held out her wrist and watched as he gently clasped the bracelet on. Once he was done, he dropped her hand carefully and looked up at her. She had that goofy smile on her face. "Give me another hug!!"

"Aww, Danaa," he complained and held out the 'a' in her name.

**-- 9th Grade --**

Scully walked into the halls of her new high school and frowned. She couldn't find any of her friends, not that she had a lot. But more importantly, she couldn't find Mulder. She walked around the halls for a few minutes, trying her best to avoid mean upperclassmen and dorky freshmen who were just waiting to make friends with her.

"Scully!!" She turned around when she heard that familiar voice from across the hall. Her hair fanned out around her face. She smiled when she saw Mulder standing opposite of her, with his arms out. She started walking towards him, but she felt like it'd take forever to get to him. She started jogging, but that still wasn't fast enough for either of them. When she was just a few yards away from him, she began to run.

She dropped her books to the floor and ran into his arms. He laughed and spun her around for a little while. Upperclassmen stood around and smiled, then moved away to let the young couple talk alone. Both of them were laughing into each other's ears. He gently placed her down, but not before giving her the world's largest hug.

"I missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I know. I thought I was going to go crazy if school didn't start soon."

"I thought you hated school," she said with a grin.

"I do, but every time I see you, it gets better."

"Aww. Give me another hug," she said with a huge smile.

"No problem." He picked her up into his arms and squeezed her.

"You two are going to have to separate," a teacher warned. Both of them nodded and walked off to another, excluded part of the hall. They still had another thirty minutes before the tardy bell rang, so they sat down against the wall, with their booksacks in front of their feet. She ran her hand through his hair and laughed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to let your hair grow, were you?"

"I like it long. It makes me look tough." She laughed. His dark, brown hair came up to his eyes. Her light red hair was resting on her shoulders, curling at the ends. Her bangs were tucked behind her ears. "So where did you go this summer?"

"To the beach, mostly. What about you?" He found himself staring at his best friend, with a smile he couldn't seem to wipe off.

"We went to a water park. It wasn't that fun, though."

"So... let me see your schedule." He took out the small, white piece of paper and handed it to her. She compared her's to his and smiled. "We have every class together. Both semesters."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious!"

"That's great! It'll be like sixth grade all over again," he said with a grin.

"Except when I ask for a hug, I better get it." The bell rang and students started to make their way to their lockers and their homeroom class. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and helped her from the floor. Their hands remained joined as they looked around to find the hallway they were supposed to go down. He pointed to a hallway across from the gym doors.

"I think that's where all our classes should be."

"Let's go." They walked together through the crowd, avoiding getting separated and lost by lacing their fingers together and making the grip on their hands stronger. He lead her through the groups of upperclassmen and loosened the grip on her hand once they got through the mess.

"I hope it won't be like that all year."

"At least we'll have each other so we won't get lost."

**-- 12th Grade --**

Scully got out of Mulder's car and retrieved her booksack from the backseat, as he did the same.

"Prom's in a few days."

"I'm aware of that, Mulder."

"We're still going together, right?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"I'm just making sure. Who knows? The star of the football team could've asked you out and I would've been stood up." She laughed.

"Well what if you just happened to ask the head of the cheerleading team? Who would I go with?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Danes," he said with a grin. They walked through the student parking lot together, their hands finding each other's like every other morning. Their fingers laced together as they walked down the sidewalk to get to the side doors of the school. Their hands detangled only for a moment as he held the door open for her. She walked right under his arm and dragged him through the door.

_Lunch_

"Who's turn is it to pay?"

"I think it's yours," she said with a smile.

"You said that yesterday," he laughed. "But I don't mind." He took out his wallet and paid the lunch lady with a five dollar bill. Scully looped her arm through Mulder's, holding her lunch with her free hand and finding somewhere to sit. She spotted their friends: Monica and John, and walked towards them.

"Look, John. The married couple actually decided to eat lunch with some people today instead of sharing food in a dark hallway," Monica teased. All four of them laughed and got comfortable at the small table. Conversation came easily. After a while, Monica and John left.

"What kind of fruit cup did you get," Scully asked as she took a bite of her turkey club.

"Grapes and strawberries. Want some?"

"Please?" He stabbed a few fruit with his fork and brought it over to her mouth. She took the fruit and chewed. "Hmm. That's good."

"Did you get chips today?" She nodded. "What kind?" She held up the bag of sour cream and onion chips while taking a sip of her soda. He grabbed the bag and popped it open, pouring the chips onto an empty spot in his plate for them to share.

After School++

He stood against the side of his car, watching her run out of the doors with library books piled in her arms. He met her half way and began to talk some books away from her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to stop by the library before we left," she said, while trying to catch her breath.

"It's alright." After they placed the books in the backseat, he returned to his position against the car, with her leaning against him.

"I have so much to do, it's not even funny. I have to study for my chemistry final, my English final, I need to find a dress for prom, we have to find you a tux, and to top things off, I'm hungry," he laughed at her last remark and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get it done. I'll help you study, we can go shop tomorrow afternoon, and I'll take you to eat somewhere."

"Right now?" he nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

_Prom _

Mulder knocked on the front door of the Scully house. Soon after, Melissa swung the front door open and smiled.

"Right on time. Come in, handsome." He smiled at her and stood in front of the stairs, talking with Scully's parents.

"So what time does the prom end," Maggie asked.

"It starts at eight and ends at one." She nodded. "But we're leaving early so we can have dinner with a few friends so we won't have to drive around so early for food," he commented.

"Smart idea," Mr. Scully announced. Mulder was about to reply when his jaw dropped. Scully stood at the top of the stair case, in her black prom dress. The back of the dress reached the bottom of her heels, but as it rounded to the front, it stopped just above her knees. It had a deep V-neck in the front and it was backless. Her hair was carefully pinned up on top of her hair, loose strands falling around her face. She walked down the stairs and gave Mulder a gentle hug.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not lookin' to bad yourself," she whispered back.

After the ritual of taking pictures and ensuring the parents they'd be safe, Mulder grabbed her hand and led her to his car. They drove to a near-by restaurant where almost everyone in the town was eating dinner. John and Monica had saved the couple seats at their table, which was already filled with other seniors.

"Dana!! Mulder!! You two look hot!"

The group ate and left for the prom in the cars they arrived in. When they made it there, all of them walked in. Scully grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as they walked through the doors and onto the gym floor. Foreigner's, I Want To Know What Love Is started playing.

"Dance with me. Please," he asked her.

"Of course." He dragged her towards the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands found her bare back and pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they began to slowly sway back and forth. "This is our first dance," she said smiling into his chest. "And you haven't stepped on my feet yet." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hmm. I love you, my little short-stop." She laughed.

"I love you, too, my homework copier." She looked down at her bracelet, which she still had, and held it up for him to see. "You never told me where you got this."

"I stole it from Samantha." She hit his chest and kissed him.

**-- Ten Years Later --**

"I can't believe I'm marrying a geek who used to sit behind me."

"I can't believe I asked my kickball short-stop to marry me."

"You love me."

"Yes, I do." She played around with her charm bracelet and leaned up to kiss him. Both of them jumped as an agent down the hall screamed,

"WATCH OUT!!" Scully turned around and her eyes grew wide as a box of donuts came flying into the air. The agent who had been carrying, tripped. Mulder smirked as his future wife caught the box of donuts, stared at them, opened the box, shoved one into his mouth, and took one for herself.

"Still got the moves," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so long. LOL. How'd you guys like it? I WAS going to go through every grade, but... I don't know. Maybe I still can if you guys want me to. I just figured I hadn't written an X-Files fic in a long time. So... there it is. I'd love it if you review. Please?? (bats eye lashes)**


End file.
